A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has advantages of small size, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., has gained fast development in recent years, and has become a mainstream of displays on the market. Along with rapid development of the TFT-LCD, terminal products such as mobile phones and tablet computers are gradually developed to be face-mounted from frame-mounted to meet consumer's requirements on quality.